Moving Forward
by Syreina
Summary: Squeal to Building you Up. Can the boys keep moving forward and retake what is theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Seth looks at Titus, Taker's dog. Titus adopted Kevin and Popo and pretty much would chase off any cat that came near his dogs. Of course Michelle and Taker weren't amused about the two Yorkies coming to stay with them all and adding to the dog count. Kane though loved them and they really seemed to have taken a shining to the large man. His dogs still though barked Dean and tried to bite his feet which they have always done and Roman.. well they just obeyed Roman. Seth cocks his head as he watches Kevin pounce Titus, his own dogs where like him in a way. Roman controlled him and Dean was the play mate.

Seth shakes his head, it had been a couple months since they left the wwe. Since then Roman and Dean had been trying to figure out what to do. They wouldn't even talk to him about what they were planning or going to do. Every time Seth tried to talk to them, Dean would pull him close and tell him not to worry. Seth stretches his muscles and wondered when they would actually tell him something or at least ask him what he wanted to do. He then looks up at Cody drives to the house. Cody gets out of the car and is in his running clothes.

He still wasn't allowed his phone with out Dean or Roman around. He though was allowed on the house phone to talk to Cody. He had called Cody on the house phone and Cody was sad that things had worked out but he was still his best friend. He had asked Cody to go running with him. Dean wasn't thrilled when Seth made these plans but he didn't stop him. Seth runs over to Cody and grabs his hand, pulling him down the path.

Dean yawns and walks out of the house, watching Cody and Seth leave down the path. Him and Roman couldn't really figure out what to do. They all got their royalties checks and their last checks from their contracts. They where fine for awhile. Michelle also had made it clear they weren't leaving yet. She was one bossy lady.

Dean looks at Roman who's coming out and mumbling that these early morning are going to be the death of him. Dean smirks and pokes Roman in the stomach, and then grins brightening when the other man growls at him. Dean flops onto the porch swing and looks out again at the yard, deciding not to keep poking the bear. Roman pulls out his own and Seth's phone and scans the Texts. The authority had stopped testing Seth so eventually he was going to have to give Seth back the phone. On his own phone, Jojo had left a message and asked to come out again to the farm.

She came out and spent two weeks with them all. When she first arrived after hugging her dad, she attached to Seth and demanded that he never leave her daddy and her again. Seth had been wonderful though with her, playing and reassuring the little girl that he wasn't. Dean had also agreed when Jojo said that Dean couldn't leave either. Jessica, Roman's ex-wife, even ordered Seth to stay put this time. Dean had laughed at that one.

"So," Dean draws Roman's attention to him, "we still don't have a plan and Time will run out on the funds even if we are living off Taker and Michelle."

Roman shrugs, "We may have to take Taker up on that wrestling school idea/gym. Kane lost his job and the 5 of us with Michelle could easily fill a wrestling school. Seth could also run cross fit classes. Michelle could do her woman's stuff. We would make it easily."

Dean nods and cocks his head, "we need to tell Seth and then firm up the plans with Mark."

Roman nods and looks up when Seth and Cody appear, Seth running as fast as he can and Cody is soaked chasing him. Roman smirks and shakes his head as Cody catches Seth and picks him up, carrying him over to Taker's pool. Seth squeaks as he's thrown into the pool. Cody laughs and points at Seth. Seth swims over and grabs Cody by his shorts and pulls him into the pool with him.

Dean looks at Roman, "maybe we'll tell him later.. right now.. I just like seeing him.. normal."

Roman nods and sees over Dean's shoulder, Seth and Cody sneaking over. Dean shrieks very unmanly like when both of them grab him and drag him to the pool and pull him into the pool. Dean coughs as he surfaces and then glares at Cody and Seth, "oh it's on".

Roman smirks and walks over going to the edge of the pool to watch. Dean though smirks and grabs Roman by his belt and pulls him in.

Roman surfaces and pulls his hair back, Dean points at Seth and Cody, "Get them."

Seth squeaks and Cody and him try to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, after Cody left and the others had showers and changed, Seth lays on the couch across Roman and Dean. The TV is just a low drone to provide some sound. Roman already explained the gym idea to Cody and Seth after the water fight was done. Seth was for it since it would mean he could indulge in his love of cross fit.

Seth finally shifts and looks at Roman, who's just twisting Seth's hair in his fingers as he stares into space. Seth finally turns and bites Roman in the stomach lightly and makes him jump.

Roman raises his eyebrow and looks down at seth, "yes?"

"Penny for your thoughts," seth askes.

Dean smirks, "Bj for your thoughts might entice him more."

Seth blushes and Roman rolls his eyes.

"Just thinking of everything and if the Gym flops, we're going to be in alot of trouble," Roman shrugs.

Seth sits up and frowns, "Roman.. your not solo responsible for everything with us."

Roman shakes his head and looks at him and then Dean, "but I'm the one.. "

Dean covers Roman's mouth and shakes his head, "No Roman. We're supporting and going with this plan, your not responsible if this fails and you better share the fame if it wins. We're adults and not scared to tell you if we thought it was bad. We think it's a good idea."

Seth nods agreeing with Dean, "we will succeed."

Roman smiles at them taking the reassurance. Dean rests a hand on Seth's hip idly. They hadn't done it yet since Seth was healing but also they where scared of pushing the younger man. For Seth's part though he was starting to worry that They weren't attracted to him. He finally can't help but take matters into his own hands.

Seth moves and leans forward Roman gently, pulling him close. Roman shivers as he wraps his arms around Seth, as Seth shivers and straddles Roman's lap, deepening the kiss. Dean watches and smirks, enjoying the show before he runs his hands down Seth's chest. Seth gasps at the sensation, and Roman uses that opportunity to snake his tongue into the Seth's mouth. Roman's tongue gently explored Seth's mouth, he started with the top of the mouth teasing it, making Seth squirm, then he went as deep as he could, gently feeling the back of Seth's mouth. Roman pulls away, laying gentle kisses down Seth jaw and neck, while he runs his hands along Seth's chest and stomach, just savoring the feel of the skin. Dean pulls Seth to him and kisses him deeply, making the younger man squirm, and grind lighting against Roman.

Roman groans and watches this before leaning over and tastes Seth's one nipple, swirling his tongue around the nipple while sucking it and Seth groans softly, and arches up just a little bit. Roman smiles, as he moves to the other nipple. He nips it gently, and then soothes the bite Roman with his tongue. Seth closes his eyes, and feels the swilling of emotions and pleasure in himself. Dean runs his hand over seth's crotch before diping his fingers into Seth's pants and stroking his cock.

"you want something baby boy," Dean says his voice thick with lust.

Seth whimpers and nods, "please.. Dean.."

Dean smirks and whispers in Seth's ear, "you want Roman's big cock inside you, making you scream baby."

Seth nods and his nails dig into Roman's shoulder as Dean strokes him faster, "Yes.. god yes."

Dean smirks and picks Seth off Roman and carries him towards the bed, laying him down on it. Dean smirks at Roman and then strips Seth, throwing Seth's clothing every which way. Roman watches and stands striping himself. Dean kneels infront of seth and nuzzles Seth's erect shaft and Seth squirms. Dean then engulfs the head and curls his tongue around the head of Seth's cock. Seth groans, cupping the back of Deans head. Roman smirks and crawls on the bed, kissing Seth again, running his own hand down Seth's chest and enjoying the sounds Seth is making against his lips.

Dean, wanting the attention back on himself, takes Seth right down into his throat. Seth grabs the Dean's hair and then moves to grabbing the sheets. His mind getting foggy with pleasure. Dean bulls back running his tongue along the shaft. Roman stops kissing Seth and grabs some lube giving it to Dean. Dean wets a finger throughly and coaxes Seth's legs up and further apart. Roman lays Seth back and whispers for him to look at him. Dean gently pushes a finger into seth preparing him and then adding another as Seth groans in pleasure. Roman nibbles and sucks on Seth's lips. When Dean stops, Seth whines in pleasure and Dean moves. Roman stands and him and Dean switch spots.

Seth though growls softly at dean, "too many clothes."

Dean chuckles at the Growl thinking that's cute, as he strips and crawls onto the bed with seth kissing him. Seth whimpers as Roman slowly and carefully enters him feeling the pleasurable burn Roman stretching him to his fullest.

Seth pulls back and his hand goes to dean's cock and strokes it, running his thumb over the head. Dean groans and nips Seth's ear, enjoying the look of pleasure on Seth's face. Roman enters fully, and keeps still, as Seth adjusts. Slowly the pain subsides and Seth relaxes as he plays with Dean's cock, enjoying Deans mewls of pleasure.

Roman looks down and Seth nods. Seth groans as Roman thrusts, his hand on stopping on Dean's cock. Roman keeps a slow and steady pace, brushing against seth's sweet spot. Seth whine softly and his hips buck when Dean strokes Seth's cock. With in seconds Seth comes with a cry. The tightening of Seth's muscles is Roman's undoing and he comes with a shout of triumph.

Roman collapses onto his elbows, and gently kisses Seth, allowing his breathing to return to normal. Dean smirks watching, having enjoyed the show. Seth wiggles and lets Roman slide out of him. Seth then pushes dean back a bit and Roman watches amused at Seth taking charge a bit. Seth takes Dean's cock in his mouth and sucks. Dean whimpers and his hip buck a bit. Seth doesn't stop until Dean lets out a cry as he comes in Seth's mouth. Seth licks him clean and then pulls dean into a kiss and then Roman.

Dean mumbles as he lays back, "Seth.. your mouth is kinda magical."

Seth smirks at Dean, "Good to know you like it."

Roman moves and pulls Seth to lay with Dean and him. Seth settles against Dean's chest and closes his eyes. Roman rests his arm over Seth's waist and his hand on Dean's stomach. Dean wonders if they should clean up but the other two falling asleep, Dean just shrugs and figures he'll let them explain the mess to Michelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth stretches as he looks around the building. Taker already had the building picked out and the worst part of finding all the equipment. Seth and Michelle had to spend hours getting the equipment off the net and from auctions and even bankruptcy sales in neighboring states. Nearly two months later they where opening the Gym/school.

Mark stands in the ring that's in the one corner. Kane smirks at his Husband, knowing Mark still misses the ring. Michelle is bouncing around the Gym as well, looking beyond happy that she already had bookings for her Female wrestling class. She was tired of total diva's and all that crap.

Dean and Roman are doing something, Seth isn't even sure in the office. Seth walks over to Michelle and She immediately hugs him tightly.

"we did it Seth.. We did it." She says excitedly.

Seth nods and smiles at her, "We did. Sure you can handle all of us living at your place until we find somewhere close by?"

Seth, Roman and Dean had to give up their homes in other states. They couldn't live in other states and give the Gym the attention it needed to do well. Seth's old dog sitter took over his lease on his place since she loved the home. She actually packed Seth's clothing and bought most of his furniture as well since Seth had no where to put any of it. Roman subleted his house to a cute family but Roman went there and packed everything with Dean and Seth up. Dean's lease ended so he moved easily enough.

They put a lot of stuff in Taker's Barn on his property because there wasn't a lot of room. The barn was more storage anyways. Taker had no horses anymore or anything that used the barn.

Jojo enters the gym and runs straight to Seth, jumping in his arms, "SETHIE," she exclaims.

Seth smiles and kisses her cheek, "hey Jojo."

Jojo grins and Jessica Roman's ex-wife kisses Seth's cheek, "Jojo was telling me that if you wheren't here I had to bring you back."

Seth smiled at the little girl, "I can't break my promise to you Jojo."

Jojo beams and kisses Seth's cheek. Roman walks out of the gym and Seth puts Jojo down and she runs over to Roman.

"this is amazing Seth, you all did a great job," Jessica states and smiles at him.

Seth beams at her, "thank you."

Jessica smiles, "me and Jojo are moving."

Seth cocks his head, "where?"

Jessica grins at him, "here. My job let me transfer to their office here. Jojo loves you guys and I want her to be around her father as much as we can do it. Plus Dean and you are great with her. "

Seth's eyes light up and he hugs Jessica close, "thank you Jess."

Jessica smiles and hugs him, "don't thank me.. I'm so going to tell Jojo to ask you about the birds and bee's."

Seth pales, "no oh nono."

Jessica smirks and looks impish as she walks over to tell Roman and Dean. Seth shakes his head and goes to the front counter and pulls out the bookings binder. He looks up when the bell rings as the door opens, about to say they're not open yet. He freezes as he sees who just walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda McMahon smiles at Seth, "One of the people I needed to talk to. Can you get Roman and Dean?"

Seth swallows and then calls out shakily, "Roman.. Dean.."

Roman walks over wondering what's wrong and glares at Linda, "Linda.. what are you doing here?"

Dean walks over and glares as well, pulling Seth to him and behind Roman.

Linda holds up a hand, "calm.. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to make a business offer."

Roman glares and nods, "we're listening."

Linda looks at him and smiles, "I want to bring you back to the WWE. Your contracts would be safe because the only person that could fire you would be me. I want you guys to take out the Authority. They have been running over everyone that's left in the WWE and put John Cena on the injury list. We need someone that can take out Stephanie's group. Or we're gong to be run out of bussiness."

Roman frowns and is on the Verge of telling her where to go but Dean puts a hand on Roman's shoulder.

Dean looks at her, "why should we trust you."

Linda smiles, "I'm not asking you to blindly trust me. I'll send the contracts to your lawyer. You'll see that I'm being honest. Hunters what's best for him needs to end. You guys are what's best for business."

Linda shakes Roman's hand and then leaves the gym, not shaking Dean or seth's hand since that would mean she'd have to try and get past Roman.

Seth swallows and asks to go home and Roman nods since the gym is ready to open tomorrow, everyone heads to the car. Roman explains to Mark the offer. Kane nods and says there's a contract at his lawyers office as well.

Seth sits in the middle in the car and then looks at Kane and then Roman, "I think we should go back."

Roman looks at Seth and waits for him to continue.

"we all still want to wrestle.. Michelle and Mark can handle the gym. The Manger and all the people we hire can do the little things. We would have two days a week to do the training and all of that. We all though wanted to be wrestlers.. one last chance can't hurt," Seth explains and then looks at Roman, "we all dreamed of being the champ one day. One last shot at that dream."

Dean nods, "I agree with Seth if the contracts are real."

Kane nods, "I'm with you guys."

Roman sighs and then leans back.

Michelle grins and teases since she knows they're all going back, "I'm so painting the gym hot pink when your all gone,"

Seth huffs, "NEVAH... please don't."

The next day the Gym opens with success but for everyone there was an overwhelming question floating in the air about the contracts. Everyone looks up when Roman's phone rings and it's the lawyer. Seth waits, bouncing on his heels while he waits and Dean leans against the wall. Roman puts the lawyer on hold, "the contracts are legit."

Seth nods and Dean looks a little relieved.

The Shield and Kane are on their way back.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days later Kane, Roman, Dean and Seth drive in around noon at the arena where Raw was to be held. Since they left Randy took the world Title from John. Brock Lesnar had vanished back to the world of Fighting since the Authority wouldn't even engage with him about a title shot unless he joined them. John ended up hurt because of the authority. Stephanie brought Nikki into the Authority but Nikki couldn't beat AJ or Paige. Aj and Paige took to protecting each other in order to ensure one of them had the belt so they could keep doing their fights since they wanted to see who the best was. Also neither of them could stand Nikki. Stephanie and Hunter also recruited Miz and Miz was able to get the IC belt and now he was winning every match with interference. Hunter most of the time though looked like he wanted to kill the Miz. The WWE was in sorry shape in most people's opinion.

Seth got out of the car as soon as it was parked and almost felt like running in a circle since he was full of nervous energy. Him, Dean and Roman had a couple matches at the Gym with Mark and Taker to get their rhythm back and also against each other. It was a lot like they never left the WWE at least. Also Seth enjoyed tagging with Roman and Dean again. Roman leads the way into the building. They had already signed the contracts and where ready to appear on Raw.

Roman leads the way to Linda's office that's hidden the back and they are all taken back by AJ and Paige sitting there with her.

Aj grins at them "Don't worry we just want to take out Nikki and Steph for you guys."

Paige nods and stands with AJ, "can't have the guys having all the fun tonight."

Paige looks between them all and then hugs Seth before going through the door. Roman raises his eyebrow and Seth shrugs. He and Paige worked in NXT together and she was another friend that he pulled back from when he joined the authority. Now though everyone he cared about was coming back. It felt nice.

Dean stretches and looks at Linda, "So what's the plan because I'm starving."

….

When Raw started the authority came to the ring to brag about everything they had done. Linda though as soon as the authority was out, gathered her own forces behind the curtain. It was time for Linda to take back control that Vince lost. She gave Seth the money in the bank briefcase back as well.

Dean smirks and pokes Seth's side, "your never getting rid of that ever. You will always be stuck with it and people will stare at you from miles around."

Seth groans and shakes his head, "I swear Dean I'm making you carry it on the plane if you don't stop."

In the ring Stephanie is saying something about her taking out Daniel Bryant and that the Authority is still the strongest group. Stephanie though is silenced when Linda's music hit. She glared at Linda as she walked out onto the stage.

"What are you doing here," Stephanie demands.

Linda smiles sweetly, "Stephanie.. Authority I'm here to take back control of this company. It's time that you paid for what you've done. It's time to really do what's best for Business."

Stephanie scoffs but freezes when the Dean's music hits and he walks out to Linda.

Linda smiles sweetly at Stephanie, "first order of business.. For the US title Dean will take on Sheamus. The title that you screwed him out of months ago Stephanie."

Steph shrugged so be it.. Dean they could handle.

Roman then entered the arena to his music from back stage.

Linda smirked, "Randy your taking on Roman for your title. And lastly."

Seth entered the arena and bounced on his heels beside Roman. The authority froze because the realization dawned on them, the shield was back. Yes they were doing singles matches but the stable was back together and this meant a lot of problems for them. Stephanie curses under her breath.

"Seth will be taking on the Miz," Linda smiles brightly, "and that's not all either. You see I think Hunter needs a taste of his own medicine.. Hunter you're going against the entire shield in a 3 on 1 match."

Hunter flipped and shook his head saying no.

"Oh yes Hunter," Linda states, "Stephanie and Nikki also will be going against Paige and AJ Lee. Let this be a lesson to you all.. Don't cross the boss."

Linda turns and walks out with the Shield following.

Dean goes to the shield locker room with his lovers following.

Roman looks at them both though once they're in the room, "Look out for anything.. No going hero either," he states and looks specifically at Seth.

Seth nods and cuddles down into Dean on the couch. The first three matches actually go pretty easy. Seth easily dispatches the Miz and Dean takes Sheamus out and the girls just have their way with Stephanie and Nikki making them run away. Roman's title match isn't as easy since him and Randy are close to evenly matched. Roman takes the win though after Seth walks out on stage and distracts Randy.

Stephanie is cursing and pissed that the shield just took over the wwe in one night. They have almost all the belts. Hunter though looks at her and motions her to follow. It was time for plan b.

* * *

A/n the MITB joke was from myself. I know Seth didn't even like taking the belts out of his bag because of the stares. I can't imagine how he feels about a Big yellow breif case that he can't hide.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shield enters the ring and waits for Hunter. The crowd was defiantly behind them. Hunter walks out with his sledgehammer. But half way down the ramp he stops. He smirks and the arena goes black. Seth can't see anything and he grabs Dean's arm. When the lights turn on the Wyatts are standing in the ring with Hunter and his hammer. The Shield fight back but the numbers eventually over whelm them. The 4 men take down the shield and lay them out in the ring. Bray smiles at the scene and then motions to Luke and Rowan. Luke picks up Seth and Rowan puts Dean over his shoulder and they leave with the two men. Hunter sticks around and doesn't see Roman getting up. Roman spears Hunter before leaving freaked out because of his lovers now in the hands of the Wyatt's. Kane meets Hunter back stage.

..

In the basement Seth groans as he wakes ups on the cold cement floor. He looks at Dean and then realizes his hands are tied behind his back. He manages to squirm over to Dean and stays close to him. The last thing he remembers is the Wyatts beating on them in the ring. Luke walks into the room and glares down at him, for the first time Seth actually see rage in Luke normally spaced out eyes. Luke grabs him and he struggles.

Bray walks in and smirks watching Luke have some trouble. Seth turns and glares at him, "what do you want?"

Bray shrugs and walks over crouching in front of Seth and the still unconscious Dean, "what does everyone want that's here. Power. I'm a mere mortal man even though people don't believe it. I want what everyone else does and of course I was promised it by Hunter."

Seth shakes his head, "Hunter has NO power left. Linda took it away," Seth hurriedly tries to explain.

Bray laughs softly, "for now.. She then will vanish away and then Hunter and Stephanie will have the power back."

Seth tries to shake his head but Luke grabs him and pulls him to stand up. Dean groans as he wakes up.

…

Roman, Kane and the girls have looked through the arena and can't find any sign of the Seth and Dean. He walks into Linda's office looking lost.

Linda frowns, not planning on the Wyatt's getting involved, "well find them. Michelle and Taker put the new guys in charge and are on their way as well."

Roman nods, "I was supposed to protect them."

Linda shakes her head, "You couldn't have known."

Roman sinks into a chair and holds his head, terrified that Seth and Dean where now gone. Linda closes her eyes blaming herself for this as well. Raw goes off the air with an aura of uncertainly.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the night passes by in a blur for Roman. He isn't certain what to do and no one can find Seth or Dean. Finally Mark orders Roman to come with them since most likely the Wyatt's are headed to Smackdown.

"What would Stephanie have promised Bray to make him her lap dog?" Michelle askes.

"Anything," Mark states, "They're scared of the Sheild coming back."

Roman looks at them, "I think I may have an idea."

….

Smackdown starts with the Wyatts standing in the ring. Bray goes to talk but Roman comes out on stage stopping the talk.

"Bray whatever Stephanie or Hunter promised you, you know they won't deliver," Roman states.

Bray raises his eyebrow but let's Roman talk.

Roman knows he has his attention, "You want proof of this. Look at the Shield. We had to quit and be helped by Linda to take Stephanie to live up to her end of the deal."

Bray shakes his head, "Dear boy this is different."

Roman shakes his head and points to the titan tron. There's a video of Stephanie and Hunter talking before Smackdown.

"Bray wants a title shot," Hunter shrugs, "It's easy enough."

Stephanie shakes her head, "We can't have that ugly Bray as the champion. As the face of the WWE."

Hunter smirks at Stephanie, "we won't. We have Bray beat Roman and then Randy beat Bray. We keep our end but we never have to deal with the Wyatt's again."

Bray looks pissed and Roman almost thinks that's an understatement. Bray and his guys get out of the room and storm up the ramp. On the way up, Bray hands roman and key.

"Here... Have your boys," Bray states, "right now I think Hunter and Stephanie need to learn to fear the Eatter of worlds."

Roman shivers lightly at the tone in Bray's voice as they leave. Roman then goes back and heals to the closet that the key opens. He throws open the door and sure enough Seth and Dean are in there, curled up still tied up on the floor. Roman breathes a sigh of relief. He pulls Seth out first and unties him and then Dean.

"took you long enough," Dean mutters.

Seth looks around, "what happened?"

Roman shrugs, "I don't think we have to worry about the Authority for a while. The Wyatts are going after them."

Seth blinks and looks confused. Roman explains on the way to the locker room.

"so basically," Dean starts, "Me and Seth being locked away wasn't the worst thing that could happen. We just turned the whole locker room against the Authority."

"somehow," Roman states.

"Damn" Seth states.

Dean grins, "and we have all the belts well the ones that matter at least."

Seth nods and then cocks his head, "and the MITB."

Roman nods, "Almost like a fairy tail ending"

Dean frowns, "I don't believe in those."

Seth shrugs, "it's not anyways I mean we won this week and prolly for a bit.. but they'll be back."

Roman smirks, "and so are we back. We might be singles wrestlers now, but we're in this together."

Dean smirks, "We're in each other you mean."

Roman groans and falls back onto the bench, "Pervert."

Dean grins huge and then grabs Seth and pulls him back against him, mock humping Seth, "Always Roman always."

* * *

end.. no really. I wanted to leave the boys in a good spot ie they have the locker room behind them and the authority is now running from the Wyatts and can't focus on them. But I also wanted to leave it open if I wanted to do a one shot or something in the future. No promises though. The muses have moved onto another story.. or two.


End file.
